


Mirrored

by Story_Teller_Of_Untold_Legends



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 11:58:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12794076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Story_Teller_Of_Untold_Legends/pseuds/Story_Teller_Of_Untold_Legends
Summary: Virgil, Patton, Logan, and Roman are all college students. But there’s a twist. In this world, your soulmate is nearly identical to you. Originally posted on my tumblr, @storytellerofuntoldlegends





	1. Just Roommates?

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by this post on tumblr: https://storytellerofuntoldlegends.tumblr.com/post/166778577906/okay-fair-enough-i-was-thinkingwhat-if

Virgil stared at the dorm room door with mixed feelings of excitement and anxiousness. His roommate would be on the other side of that door. What would they be like? Virgil hoped they would be nice, but it would be pointless to expect that. In fact, Virgil was fairly positive that his roommate would surely hate him. Virgil was, after all, an anxious mess, and he was almost always cynical and sarcastic. He sighed and ran a hand through his dyed purple hair. Might as well get this over with. Fumbling with his suitcase for a moment, he got out his key and brought it closer to the door. Suddenly, the door swung open, and Virgil was greeted by cinnamon brown eyes peering out at him behind glasses, paired with a blinding and sunny smile.

“Oh! Well hello there! You must be my roommate. My name is Patton Sanders, what’s yours?” the man said, holding his hand out. Virgil reached out and shook his hand, his brain a little scrambled at the man’s appearance. The two of them were practically identical. The only thing that was really different about them was that Patton wore glasses, and Virgil’s hair was purple. Also, Virgil’s bangs were longer than Patton’s, and Patton stood an inch or two taller than Virgil. But all the same… did this mean that they could be… soulmates? Virgil pushed the thought aside and decided to answer Patton’s question.

“It’s Virgil. Virgil Anderson,” Virgil replied rather gruffly.

“Well, it’s nice to meet ya, Virgil! Come on in!” Patton said, stepping aside and ushering him in. The dorm room was small, but cozy. There was a bunk bed, two desks, and a small closet. Neither bunk had been claimed yet, but the desk closest to the door had been claimed.

“I didn’t pick a bunk yet, I wanted you to choose first!” Patton exclaimed with a dazzling grin. Virgil felt a small smile quirk up on his lips in spite of himself.

“That’s nice of you. I’ll take the bottom bunk, if that’s okay,” Virgil said.

“Sounds perfect! The desk closest to the window is yours, and you can put your clothes in the left side of the closet,” Patton chirped.

“You always this cheery?” Virgil muttered.

“Of course!” Patton beamed. Virgil resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He then set his suitcase on the bottom bunk and started to unpack it.

“Sooo, what’s your major?” Patton asked after a moment of silence.

“English. With a minor in journalism,” Virgil answered, continuing to unpack his things.

“Ooh! Gonna become a reporter?” Patton asked.

“Nah. I want to be a publisher. What about you? What are you majoring in?” Virgil asked. Despite his calm demeanor, on the inside he was freaking out. How much longer could he hold a decent conversation before he inevitably said something stupid and caused his possible soulmate to hate him?

“I’m majoring in educational psychology! I want to be a school counselor, and help students! Specifically kids. Gosh I love ‘em,” Patton said dreamily. Virgil chuckled at Patton’s statement. Virgil opened his mouth to say something else, but was suddenly cut off by a loud thump and incomprehensible shouting.

“Looks like we’ve got some noisy neighbors,” Virgil muttered.

“You mean an-noise-ing neighbors!” Patton joked, grinning from ear to ear. Virgil groaned and buried his head in his hands. It wasn’t enough that his possible soulmate was obnoxiously cheerful, he had to make bad jokes too.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, at the scene of the thump and the shouting, Logan was trying very hard to not lose his temper. His roommate, however, was seriously testing his patience. Roman Princeton, his roommate, was standing defiantly before him, a hand on his hip.

“It’s not like I knocked all of your books over on purpose! Your precious books look like they’re fine anyhow!” Roman exclaimed, dramatically sweeping his dyed purple hair from his eyes. Speaking of which, that was also what had Logan so… on edge. The fact that he and Roman look scarily similar. The main differences being that Roman’s hair was purple, Logan wore glasses, and Logan was slightly taller than Roman. But all the same, there was still a high chance that he and Roman were- Logan suppressed a shudder- soulmates. He wanted nothing to do with this- this pompous, arrogant theater major. Unfortunately, they were roommates, so there was no avoiding him. Logan set his science textbooks down on his desk.

“Yes, the books are fine, but you could have seriously damaged them,” Logan replied evenly.

“Look, Mr. Whatever-the-hell-your-last-name-is-” Roman started.

“It’s Sharp. Logan Sharp,” he interrupted.

“Whatever. What I’m trying to say is… it’s obvious that we aren’t going to get along well. We couldn’t be more different. I’m a theater major, and you’re a science education major. So, can we try and be… civil… about this?” Roman asked awkwardly. Logan blinked in surprise. This was certainly not the response he had expected.

“I, um… yes. Solving this matter civilly would be preferred. And, I do apologize for losing my temper slightly,” Logan replied, quickly regaining his calm and collected composure.

“And I apologize for knocking your books over. I really should watch what I’m doing when reenacting scenes from musicals. Friends?” Roman asked, holding his hand out.

“Let’s not go too crazy here, Roman,” Logan smirked, but firmly shook Roman’s hand anyway. Roman grinned from ear to ear.

“Sounds great, buddy,” he said, clapping Logan on the shoulder. Logan sighed. This was going to be a long year. 


	2. Run-Ins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil has been avoiding Patton, and Patton feels depressed. Meanwhile, Roman tries his hardest not to murder Logan.

It had been about a week or two since Patton had his first encounter with his roommate, Virgil Anderson. And needless to say, he had grown quite attached to him. He just wanted to hug Virgil every time he saw him! Unfortunately for Patton, Virgil seemed very averse to any sort of physical contact. Then, it seemed Virgil was trying to avoid him entirely. This made Patton feel very depressed. What had he done wrong? Was he being overbearing? Was he too clingy? Maybe his kindness seemed annoying to Virgil? These questions swirled through Patton’s head for days, and his bright and cheery facade was getting harder and harder to maintain. It wasn’t until Virgil confronted him that everything came crashing down.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Patton was lying on the top bunk, one arm loosely dangling over the edge. He let out a sigh. He had barely seen Virgil all week, the most they had said to one another was “good morning” and “good night”. How had Patton managed to screw things up with his potential soulmate? Suddenly, his train of thought was interrupted by Virgil walking in.

“Hi Virge,” Patton greeted him, his tone slightly less cheerful than it usually was. Virgil furrowed his brow in confusion.

“Patton? You okay?” Virgil asked.

“Well of course! Why wouldn’t I be?” Patton replied, climbing down from the top bunk and giving Virgil a false, but cheery grin. This grin, however, did not fool Virgil.

“Cut the crap, Patton. What’s wrong?” Virgil demanded. Patton gave out a sigh and sat down on the bottom bunk.

“What did I do wrong, Virgil?” he asked quietly.

“What do you mean?” Virgil asked, taken aback.

“Am I pushing too hard to be your friend? Did I say something wrong? Why have you been avoiding me?” Patton sputtered, words spilling from his mouth in a torrent. Virgil’s eyes widened, and he sat down on the bunk beside Patton.

“Oh god… I’m sorry Patton, I didn’t ever want you to think that. I just… I just, oh god Patton,” Virgil stuttered, placing a hand on Patton’s arm.

“It’s okay, Virge,” Patton assured him half-heartedly. Virgil shot up from the bunk bed, starting to pace back and forth in the dorm room.

“No, it’s not okay. I was avoiding you, and I hurt you. I was scared because… because of… well…” Virgil trailed off.

“Because of what?” Patton asked, voice trembling.

“Patton, we mirror each other. You know what that means,” Virgil quivered. The pieces fell in place for Patton. He mentally kicked himself for not seeing it sooner.

“You’re scared. Cause we have the potential to be soulmates,” Patton realized. Virgil nodded in confirmation.

“Yeah. And… and my parents always told me that when I met my soulmate, I would just know. Like, I would see them, and it would hit me like lightening. But I’m not even sure if that happened when I met you. And I’m terrified that I’ll fuck things up and suddenly I’ll be in a romantic relationship that didn’t feel right. So yeah, as dumb as it sounds, I’m terrified and I avoided you. Which only hurt you,” Virgil rambled, his pacing becoming more frantic. He was running his hands through his purple hair, and it began to stick up in odd places. Patton stood up and placed himself in Virgil’s path.

“Virge, you know that soulmates don’t have to be romantic, right?” Patton asked. Virgil’s face took on a mask of confusion.

“Trust me, I take a psychology class, and we’ve actually discussed soulmates. Soulmates can be either platonic or romantic, and it’s common for people to have multiple soulmates! Typically, one is drawn to one of their soulmates romantically, and the others platonically. Anyway, if you think that I’m not your romantic soulmate, then that’s fine! We can be platonic soulmates! And I promise you, as your platonic soulmate, I will help you find your romantic one,” Patton explained. Then slowly, slowly, Virgil’s expression changed from one of confusion and anxiety to one of relief and happiness. He then did something Patton never expected. He surged forward and drew Patton into his arms, hugging him tightly.

“Thank you, Patton,” Virgil murmured. Patton smiled and hugged Virgil back. He had finally gotten his hug.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next door to Patton and Virgil, Roman Princeton was seriously considering murdering his potential soulmate. He was just such a flipping know-it-all, and would not shut up. It was always: “blah, blah- science- blah, blah- Roman, you’re an idiot- blah, blah.” And sure, a week or two ago, they had agreed to be civil, but a guy could only handle so much of Logan’s incessant, smartass chatter. How he could ever be soulmates with this guy- romantic or otherwise- Roman didn’t know.

“Hey, walking encyclopedia,” Roman called out from his top bunk. He heard a sigh come from below.

“Yes, Roman?” Logan asked exasperatedly.

“Is it possible to be soulmates with someone you want to murder half the time?” he asked bluntly.

“Are you talking about me? I thought we were going to try and be friends,” Logan pointed out.

“I thought you said that was crazy. Now stop stalling and answer my question,” Roman replied cooly. Logan sighed again.

“I frankly, have no idea. I never put much stock in the idea of having a soulmate. Emotions are something I would prefer to avoid, and soulmates seem to bring nothing but emotions,” Logan scoffed.

“Really? Even though you’re a smart aleck who’s lost his temper several times?” Roman teased.

“I’ve had enough of your sass for one night. I’m going to the library to study, do NOT follow me,” Logan huffed, gathering his laptop and textbooks and putting them in his backpack. He slung the backpack over his shoulder, and headed to the door.

“Like I would go anywhere with you, calculator watch,” Roman scoffed. Logan rolled his eyes and walked out of his dorm room. He turned sharply, not watching where he was going, and ran smack dab into someone. The both of them tumbled to the ground. Logan groaned and looked up, and he saw his own cinnamon brown eyes staring back at him. He gasped as he felt a strange tingling sensation at the back of his skull.

“I- um, hi!” the man stuttered excitedly. Logan’s mouth hung open in shock. He and the other man were basically identical. Same brown hair- though Logan’s was kept a little neater and shorter, same glasses, and same eyes! This man, without a doubt, must be his soulmate. And that terrified Logan. So he quickly scrambled to his feet and ran back into his dorm room, slamming the door shut behind him.

“Back so soon, Lo- are you okay?” Roman asked.

“I-I think I just met my… my… soulmate,” Logan stuttered.    


	3. First Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all officially meet. ‘Nuff said.

“What do you mean, you think you just met your soulmate?” Roman asked, dumbfounded. He had thought that he and Logan were soulmates. Was it even possible to have more than one?

“Yes Roman, that is what I said. And it was different from when I met you. When I locked eyes with him… it was like every stereotypical ‘love at first sight’ trope from all those cheesy romance novels hit me at once,” Logan said, his voice shifting from monotone to… almost dreamy?

“So… let me get this straight. You saw your soulmate, and your first instinct was to run away?!” Roman asked incredulously.

“I panicked! I clearly was not thinking straight,” Logan protested. Roman let out a small snicker at his last sentence.

“Shut it, Princeton. You know that was not my intention to make a joke about my soulmate being a male,” Logan huffed.

“So what are you going to do?” Roman prodded.

“I’d prefer to hide until the world ends, but it would be illogical to do so. I have to face him eventually,” Logan sighed, flopping down onto the bottom bunk.

“Well, what are you waiting for? If we hurry, we can still catch him!” Roman declared, tugging on Logan’s arm and pulling him to his feet.

“Roman, wait-” Logan started, but was soon practically dragged out of their dorm room and into the hallway. Roman started glancing around frantically, searching for Logan’s look alike. Then, he spotted him. Logan’s soulmate was standing in front of the door next to theirs, and was chatting excitedly to someone with purple hair. He started to pull Logan over to them, but then the man with purple hair turned around. He and Roman locked eyes, and time seemed to freeze.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan tried to resist Roman’s annoying and slightly painful pulling, but to no avail. He was going to have to talk to his soulmate, whether he wanted to or not. Suddenly, Roman stopped, his grip loosening slightly. Logan looked over to him and saw that he was staring at something- or someone- and his mouth was gaping open. He followed his gaze and saw two individuals: his soulmate, and a man with purple hair. The man in question was staring at Roman, eyes wide. He hesitantly took a step back, hands trembling.

“Wait,” Roman called out. The man then bolted back into his room, slamming the door shut. His soulmate looked at the now closed door.

“Can you two excuse me for a second? Just wait right here,” he said brightly. He then opened the door and quickly walked in, closing the door behind him.

“Now what?” Roman asked breathlessly.

“We wait, I suppose,” Logan answered.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Virgil staggered backwards, after slamming the door shut. He held a hand over his rapidly beating heart, trying to calm his frantic breathing. First Patton tells him that he just met his soulmate, causing Virgil to panic slightly, thinking that Patton would just leave him and forget about his promise to help find Virgil’s soulmate. Then, Patton’s soulmate just happens to wander over with none other than Virgil’s soulmate! And Virgil’s parents were right, it did hit him like lightening. Electricity seemed to buzz in his veins, and that was just from locking eyes with the guy. What would happen if he actually started dating him? So he ran. He was terrified that he would disappoint his soulmate. Who would want an anxious, panicky guy like Virgil?

Suddenly, a hand on his shoulder shook him out of his thoughts, scaring him half to death. He stumbled backwards and tripped over thin air, landing on his back with a thump. If he wasn’t hyperventilating before, he definitely was now.

“Oh goodness Virge, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to startle you! Are you okay?” Patton asked, bending down and reaching a hand out. Virgil didn’t reply, breathing too heavily to respond. He began shaking as well, and started to curl in on himself slightly. Patton’s eyes widened, and he knelt down beside Virgil, helping him sit up.

“It’s okay Virge, I’m right here. Can you try breathing with me? In for four, then hold it for seven seconds, and then release it for eight seconds,” Patton said, then demonstrated. Virgil shakily followed along, his racing heart starting to relax and go back to normal. His shaking soon subsided after that, and his breathing was steady.

“Are you okay?” Patton asked once again.

“Yeah. Sorry about that, I haven’t had a panic attack that bad since maybe sophomore year in high school. How did you know how to help me?” Virgil asked, slowly standing up.

“I was an intern at a therapist’s office over the summer. I picked up a few tricks to help people when they had panic attacks,” Patton replied, standing up as well.

“Oh. Well, thank you,” Virgil said sheepishly.

“You’re welcome! Now, I kinda left my soulmate standing out there with yours. And I understand if you’re not up to talking to anyone right now, but I’m just going to go out and talk to them for a minute. I’ll be right back, I promise,” Patton said, starting to leave.

“Wait- I’ll go with you,” Virgil said, following him.

“Are you sure?” Patton asked, brow furrowed in worry.

“Positive. I’m going to have to face him eventually,” Virgil replied, opening the door and walking out. He saw his soulmate, standing outside with Patton’s. Virgil felt his heart rate pick up again, and he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He opened his eyes again, and gave a small smile.

“I’m Virgil Anderson,” he said shyly, holding out his hand. The dazzling smile that broke out over his soulmate’s lips should have been illegal. His soulmate strolled over, took Virgil’s hand in his and gently pressed a kiss to his knuckles. Virgil felt his face heat up, and he involuntarily let out a small squeak.

“It is a pleasure to meet you, dearest Virgil. My name is Roman Princeton, and if I may be so bold, you are quite handsome,” he said, a slight lilt to his voice.

“We have the same face, you idiot,” Virgil replied, after regaining his composure. Roman looked taken aback, but didn’t let go of Virgil’s hand. His surprised expression soon turned into a sly smirk.

“I know what I said, darling,” Roman said with a wink. He then suddenly pulled Virgil into his arms, sweeping him off his feet and carrying him bridal-style. Virgil let out a strangled cry of surprise, annoyance spread across his face. However, on the inside, he really was enjoying this. Roman, his soulmate, was actually wooing him. Virgil figured that he would take one glance and say “no thanks”. But he didn’t. A small voice in Virgil’s head told him that once Roman got to know him better, he wouldn’t be interested anymore. Virgil chose to ignore that voice, and instead enjoyed the moment.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan watched Roman with his soulmate, Virgil, and an amused smile crept up his lips. It wasn’t surprising to him that Roman was being dramatic, but what did surprise him is that all of his words seemed genuine. Logan didn’t think that Roman cared about anyone but himself, and that even when he did meet his soulmate, he’d still be pompous and arrogant. But Logan was wrong, which was… odd. 

Suddenly, someone cleared their throat beside him. He glanced over and mentally kicked himself. He was so wrapped up in observing Roman and Virgil’s interactions, he had completely forgotten about his own soulmate.

“I do apologize. I never properly introduced myself, after we ran into each other, did I?” he asked his soulmate. In response, his soulmate giggled.

“Ha, I see what you did there- ran into each other- I’m lucky to have such a witty soulmate!” he laughed. Logan felt his face flush slightly. How was it possible for one person to be so adorable?

“That, ah, that wasn’t intentional,” Logan stammered, clearing his throat.

“My name is Logan Sharp,” he said, holding his hand out.

“I’m Patton Sanders, and frankly, I don’t think a handshake is gonna do. Can I hug you?” he asked. Logan’s first instinct was to say no, but Patton’s pleading eyes made him melt.

“Sure,” Logan found himself saying. Patton gave out a small squeal, and practically leapt into Logan’s arms. Strong arms wrapped around Logan’s shoulders, and Logan quickly returned the hug, his arms encircling Patton’s waist, as if that was where they naturally belonged. A warm smile crept up on Logan’s lips, in spite of himself. After a moment or two, Patton moved away, and Logan suddenly found himself missing the lovely warmth he felt while in Patton’s arms.

“It was a pleasure to meet you at last, my dearest soulmate,” Logan murmured.

“I’m happy I finally found you, Logan,” Patton replied, lacing his fingers with Logan’s.  


End file.
